


Klancetober 2018 Bitches

by literallyfitemeh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Conspiracy Theorist Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Lance (Voltron), ghosts???, soulmates???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyfitemeh/pseuds/literallyfitemeh
Summary: Based on Ikimaru's Klancetober prompts. I will attempt to update every day. Prompts will range from oneshots to drabbles in a variety of universes.I can write I swear.





	1. Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyyyy day one. This was written on the bus to school. I love time management.

Lance liked a lot of things of Keith. His face is one of the big things, but there were a lot of little details about him that he learned.

That he gets to keep learning.

One: whenever Lance on a walk with him, Keith liked to hold onto his hand and let him lead while he took the place in. Keith would later draw it when they went back home. (Home. They had a _home_.)

_“I can’t help but feel like I’m just dragging you along here,” Lance said, looking back on his trailing boyfriend, who was currently pausing to take a picture of a tree._

_“You have your purpose,” Keith said, shrugging and going back to his phone. Lance gasped in pretend hurt, still rambling on about ‘betrayal’ and ‘how dare you’ when Keith started dragging him along._

_“The nerve, my soul will never be whole again!” Lance cried out, clenching his hand to his chest. Keith rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on his cheek._

_“Nevermind.”_

Two: Keith never gets cold, but when he does, he won’t get warm for _hours_. Not that Lance usually minds, as he is Keith’s main heater. Where he would usually be a step behind while they were walking, Keith snuggles up right next to Lance, burrowing his hands into Lance’s jacket. 

_First it was an arm around Lance’s waist. Then a hand in his pocket. Then Keith’s face burrowing into his chest._

_“Well, hello there,” Lance said, wrapping his (free) arm around Keith. Keith muttered out a weak “hi” and somehow snuggled closer into Lance’s chest._

_“Cold?”_

_Keith nodded._

_“Want some hot cocoa to warm up?”_

_Keith nodded again._

_“Gonna move so we can go get some?”_

_Keith stared up at him like he just proposed to murder a puppy. “No”_

Three: Keith _always_ has paint or ink or some weird art thing all over his hands. It’s not like Keith isn’t clean, (Lance had fixed up his hygiene routine on date three) but it Just. Won’t. Come. Off. 

Lance secretly enjoys seeing paint splattered and charcoal dustings on Keith and… smudging it up a little more. Especially when he sees a spot in public and drags his finger across it to make it bigger. 

_“Babe, babe, listen. I was only trying to--”_

_“Lance, you jerk!” Keith tackled him into the ground, threatening with a piece of charcoal that he happened to have in his pocket. Keith looked at him with an icy glare._

_“Come around here often?” Lance said, winking for full effect. Keith only stared, finally gasping when Lance pulled him down for a kiss._

Four: Keith always drinks his hot cocoa way too early. Like, immediately after it’s handed to him. This usually ends up with Keith spitting his drink onto everything within a five foot vicinity.

_“Babe, no,” Lance pleaded, trying to get Keith to _step away_ from the drink. He was holding him at arm’s length while Keith struggled to get closer. “I will spill the drinks, so help me.”_

_“The only reason we got the drinks was so I could warm up,” Keith pouted. Keith stopped struggling and merely looked at Lance._

_Lance lasted a total of five seconds, a new highscore._

_Sighing, he gave the drink to Keith, who immediately perked up. “I’m gonna regret this.”_

_Keith ignored him and took a long drag of his cocoa and promptly spit it all out onto the sidewalk. He sheepishly looked up at Lance, trying to wipe the drink off his face. Lance sighed again and started to assist him._

_“Good going, samurai.”_

_“Okay, listen here--”_

Five: Keith’s hair smells like Lance’s expensive shampoo and the chemical-ly tang of spray paint. How-- _how_ did spray paint even get up there? Did he spray his face with the can?

… He probably did. 

_Sipping the (now drinkable) hot cocoa, Lance sat on a park bench with Keith leaning his head on Lance’s shoulder. Keith was writing down something on his phone, his drink hanging dangerously close to the edge of the bench. Lance tilted his head to plant a kiss on Keith’s hair, breathing in slightly._

_“...Is that my shampoo?”_

_Keith moved off Lance’s shoulder and looked him dead in the eye. “And what of it?”_

_“I...uh”_

_“And. What. Of. It.”_

_“Nothing,” Lance relented, taking another drink of his cocoa. Keith settled back into his position on Lance’s shoulder, Lance’s fingers moving to comb through Keith’s hair._

_“I figured it was the only thing strong enough to get the paint out of my hair. “_

_“Babe.”_

_“It also smells like you.”_

_“_ Babe _.”_

Six: Lance loves his stupid boyfriend so freaking much. Almost an embarrassing amount. The fact that that mullet, that face is what he gets to wake up to every morning? Lance melts at the mere thought of it. The thought that after all the struggles, after all that war and fighting and space nonsense, Keith was still here to hold in his arms.

_Lance was once again dragging Keith, this time through the city to get to a bus stop. Lance paused for a second, admiring the look on Keith’s face, the same look he first got when Lance took him out to see the stars on the roof of the Garrison._

_The same look he got when Lance asked him on a date after nearly dying._

_The same look Keith has when Lance kisses him on the forehead._

_Keith, by now, caught onto Lance staring. “What?”_

_Lance stammered and hid his face behind his hands. “You’re-- just...I.” He finally gave up and pulled Keith into a soft, languid kiss._

_“Let’s go home.”_

Home.

 _Their_ home.


	2. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance misses Autumn on Earth. The others... don't share the same sentiments. Coran is Confused, Keith is Trying, Pidge is a Gremlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which, Lance is Fucked (or wants to be fucked.)

Autumn in space freaking sucks. Why? Because it _doesn’t exist_. 

How the heck is a guy supposed to get a pumpkin spice frappe when 99% of aliens don’t even know what a pumpkin is?

Pidge did not share the same thoughts.

“It’s literally three months of the year where everything is dying, dead, or getting ready to die,” she said, turning her eyes back to her laptop. Lance groaned and flopped on the couch.

“How does _no one_ get the aesthetic? The grandeur? The dates at a haunted maze while getting hold someone cute?” He talked with his hands moving animatedly, nearly hitting Pidge during his rambles.

“Hey, watch it!” she said, scrambling to the other side of the couch. “I thought you were afraid of ghosts.”

“Who said I was the brave one?”

“...Touche.”

Pidge settled in her seat once more, casting a final look. “You could always, I don’t know, invite yourself over to some planet’s festival or something.”

“Invite myself? Have you no manners? My mother taught me _respect_.” Pidge merely looked at him in response.

“Little gremlins don’t count.”

“First of all--”  
  
\----  
  
Hunk, bless him, did share some sentiments about the food and the traditions.

“Man, I would kill for, like, a piece of pumpkin right now,” Hunk started, mixing a bowl of something or another, “My moms had this dish that was just--wow. I think momma looked it up on their first Thanksgiving as a family and kept making it since.”

“That sounds like her,” Lance said, fondly. He missed Hunk’s moms almost as much as his own parents. (Probably more than a few of his siblings. Don’t tell them that.) “Is there _anything_ out here that kinda resembles a pumpkin? I’ll even settle for a gourd.”

Hunk shook his head. “Sorry man, fresh out.”

Lance fell dramatically against the counter he was sitting on. Hunk patted his head in sympathy. “If you had asked me a week earlier, I could’ve helped you, but I used all I had for space mashed potatoes.”

“Potatoes aren’t even a gourd,” Lance whined. 

Keith appeared at the door, pausing for a moment when he saw the state Lance was in. “Business as usual?” he asked Hunk.

Hunk nodded solemnly. “He’s upset about space autumn.” Keith let out a soft “oh” and went about his business. Lance was glad to finally see him taking care of himself. Too many times has he spent lecturing Keith on the importance of self-care and eating every day. Lance was still working on the sleep part with Keith

Not that he cared.

Nope.

“Keith, do you have any feelings about the wondrous season of autumn?” Lance flipped over on his back so he could see Keith, who merely shrugged.

“One, I call it fall,” Keith said, ignoring Lance gasping in the background, “And two, I lived in the desert for a year.” Lance coughed, chastising himself for forgetting. 

“It wasn’t a real fall,” Keith went on, “No leaves to turn colors or anything, but the sky was prettier.” His face turned into a soft smile. “And the colors of the desert seemed a little brighter, you know?” Keith turned to Hunk and Lance. Hunk only shrugged in response.

Suddenly, Keith turned red and he made an excuse to go off and train some more. Lance wondered what that was about.

Hunk turned to Lance with a knowing look. “He even shares the same sentiments about _autumn_ with you.”

Lance groaned and covered his eyes. “I _know_.”

\----  
  
Autumn was… slightly difficult to explain to Coran when Lance was helping him clean around the castle.

“--So it’s like when everything is dying and the weather gets colder, you know? And people are starting to put out decorations for Halloween--a holiday where kids dress up and ask for candy-- and you get to make fun of the anatomically incorrect skeleton spiders.”

“And your earthling children… beg for candy for fun?” Coran asked, taking a small break from his polishing. Lance had no idea why the cryopods needed to be cleaned so often, but damn if his wasn’t shiny.

“Yes! It’s this big deal and whoever has the best costume gets the most candy. Before Halloween when all the dead leaves are falling off the trees, you get a bunch of friends or family members to rake them all into a pile and you jump in them!” Lance looked over at an increasingly more confused Coran. “It’s really fun, I swear.”

“Do earthlings normally jump in the corpses of your fallen ‘leaves’?”

“Coran, they aren’t silv- sentex. Sentex?” Coran shrugged. “They don’t have thoughts, though that was the most metal sentence I’ve ever heard you say.”

“Hey Lance?” A soft voice was heard at the door. Lance turned around to see Keith standing there. Lance couldn’t help but smile at his shyness. “Could I talk to you for a second?”

Lance turned to Coran, his eyebrows raising in question. 

“Go, my boy. You have done quite enough,” Coran said, moving his hands in a ‘shoo’ gesture. Lance set his rag next to Coran and joined Keith at the door, the two walking away through the halls.

“Is there a specific reason you needed to talk to me or were you just gonna brood the entire time?” Lance said, breaking the long (but comfortable) silence. Keith turned away.

“It’s more of a showing than talking type of thing,” Keith said. His cheeks were dusted with a light blush. Lance shrugged, continuing down the hall with Keith until they reached Keith’s bedroom.

“Wait here,” Keith said, disappearing into his room for a few seconds. He emerged with… was that a tree?

“So, I know you’ve been complaining about the lack of fall--”

“Autumn.”

“ _And_ I thought that maybe a tree could maybe help that homesickness,” Keith continued. He looked to the ground and shifted the pot. “It’s not exactly like at home, but it _does_ change colors. Look.” He ran his hand across a purple leaf, turning it blue in the process.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s stupid, I--”

“Keith,” Lance interrupted once more, his voice taking on a soft tone, “It’s perfect, thank you.” Lance brought Keith into a hug, being mindful of the plant. Keith stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the hug.

“It’s just a plant.”

“It’s just a season,” Lance said, pulling away from the hug. He took the pot into his hands and touched a leaf. It turned red in an instant. “But the people are who make it.” Lance moved to walk away, stopping only to turn around a smile at Keith.

“Thanks again.”

“N-no problem,” Keith said. Wow, his face was… very red. That was something to think about later.

Lance walked into his room, setting the plant on a shelf next to his bed. He looked at it and sighed.

“I’m a goner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs school when you can write fanfic _during_ class?
> 
> Also catch that subtle Klance _within_ the Klance. I headcanon (in my own fic, of course) that the plant can like... sense the aura of your soulmate. Or something. Idk. It's space and they have flying, sentient, robot cats. What can you do?


	3. Exploring Spooky Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are exploring a cave together in search of whoever sent out a distress call when the Shit formally meets the Fan.

“I’m feeling weird about this place. Is anyone else feeling it?” Lance asked. The paladins were exploring a cavern that had sent out an emergency signal a few days back. It had shown signs of habitation and Pidge found a few lifeforms on her scanner.

“It’s all in your head, Lance,” Keith said, nudging him in the shoulder slightly. For some reason, Keith was touchier after his two years in the Quantum Abyss. He was also a lot more confident in himself, more apt to take lead as the head of Voltron. 

Lance could smile at that.

What he couldn’t smile at was this _clearly_ haunted cave. How could the paladins not see it? 1. It looked as though its inhabitants had left in a hurry. 2. There were these weird scratch marks on the cave walls. 3. You could _smell_ the sulfur through the helmets.

(Pidge said the helmets were airtight and there was no way for someone to smell anything from outside them. Whatever. Ghosts overcome logic _every time_.)

Lance shrugged off the jitters, and trudged on, trailing slightly behind Keith as the pair traveled down the cave. Lance was _pretty_ sure he warned his team about the dangers of traveling through an unmapped cave system. In Cuba, people who went inside the caves next to the ocean never came back out. Granted, most of them were tourists and Lance wouldn’t see them again, even if they were alive.

Point still stands.

“Have you guys made any progress on your end?” Lance asked. Hunk and Allura were exploring the other part of the cave system while Pidge kept track of them. (A cautionary measure insisted upon by Lance. Shiro, being a good Space Dad™, allowed this.)

“Nada,” Hunk said, “Just a bunch of rocks and scraps of stuff. I may have found a part of a communicator a while back, but it was too damaged to tell.”

“Have you two discovered anything?” Allura asked.

“Same as you two, pretty much,” Lance said, “This is turning out to be a whole lotta--”

Lance was cut off by Keith barreling into him. Lance’s eyes widened in shock when he saw the rock that nearly fell on him. Before he could say thanks, he saw more rocks threatening to fall down. He grabbed Keith’s wrist and led the two of them down a passageway off to the side.

“Hunk! Our side of the cave system is unstable. We may need extraction. Head to Yellow and get ready to dig us out if needed. Allura, head with him and watch out for any falling rocks. We may need Blue’s assistance,” Keith ordered. Lance heard static-y replies back as he and Keith stilled behind a wall, the avalanche of rocks seemingly stopping in its tracks.

Lance cautiously traveled to the entrance of the passageway and found it to be completely blocked. “Hey Keith? This may be a problem…” Keith joined him, looking at the wall of rocks for five seconds before saying “oh”.

“They might not be able to dig us out with the cave unstable like this,” Lance said while starting to pace. His arms started moving animatedly as he went on. “We could run out of air before they get to us. Who even knows what’s down there.” He stopped and pointed where the passageway led out. “Maybe the ghosts are mad. How are they mad? Did we desecrate their graves or something? Oh my god we probably did, how--”

“Hey,” Keith said softly, taking Lance’s arms into his hands. “Deep breaths. In for four seconds, hold for seven, and out for eight.” He counted while Lance took a shaky breath in. “Good, do that a couple times for me, okay?” Lance nodded, slowly breathing and grabbing onto Keith himself.

“You good?” Keith asked.

Lance nodded.

“Okay, so here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna climb the wall of rocks and try to get a signal to the comms. We’ll talk to the others and work out things after that, okay?” Lance nodded again.

“Okay,” Keith said. He squeezed Lance’s arms and started to climb the wall, one hand holding his helmet up as far as he could go. Lance… missed Keith’s warmth? Or was that because he was vulnerable and needed support?

There was _so much_ he and Rachel are gonna unpack tonight. 

“Team? Guys?” Keith called out to the helmet. He climbed a little farther up and tried again. He started coughing a little after a while. The atmosphere was not suitable for humans to breath for a long period of time. Even half-galra were bound to succumb after a while.

“Keith? Lance?” The helmet fizzled out Pidge’s voice.

“Pidge!” Keith said, “We’re stuck behind all those rocks. Are you guys able to get us out?”

“About that,” Pidge began, “We can’t determine the cave’s stability right now. It seems that a small earthquake may have set off the rockslide in the first place. It may be a precursor to a larger one, but we still don’t have the technology to predict earthquakes. If we risk pulling you out now… we could crush you in the process.”

“I could do without the crushing, thank you,” Lance said weakly from below. Another tremor hit the cave, causing Keith to nearly fall. 

“Pidge, the section we’re in leads southeast, does that put us farther away from the source of the seismic activity?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, actually,” Pidge said. Lance could practically hear her pushing up her glasses for the next part, “If you two head down there, we could excavate the rocks without worrying about hitting you. You could even look for a way out.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Keith said. He started to climb down before Lance spoke up.

“What about the comms? We won’t be able to talk to you guys once we head down there.” Lance’s voice trembled slightly.

“Once we get down there, we’ll be able to grab your guy’s signal and tell you when to head up. As for now, start walking,” Pidge ordered. 

Keith said his goodbyes and climbed down. “You ready?” he asked Lance.

“I-- uh.”

“I promise not to let any ghosts get you,” Keith said solemnly, holding out his pinky. 

Lance looked at it and smiled, hooking Keith’s pinky with his while saying, “Okay, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdkfgasfg Sorry for that cliffhanger! This one-shot will be continued with tomorrow's prompt.


	4. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of yesterday's story. It's a thing. It's soft and shit. Many small comfort touches.

Keith was…very confused. Mainly at himself, but also Lance, who was holding his hand as they walked through the cave. They had been walking for about an hour now and have yet to find anything. A few rumbles shook the cave now and again (Lance practically clung to Keith when that happened.)

Keith’s main confusion was why he liked touching Lance so much.

Wow, that came out wrong.

‘Touching’ as in like gentle pats on the shoulder and holding him during a panic attack and the whole hand-holding thing that’s going on right now. Was it because of his own touch-starved-ness or the need to comfort his teammate?

He and Shiro had a lot to unpack once he got out of here. 

Lance was still skittish about traveling into an (as far as they knew) unexplored cave. The distant rumblings and the occasional scratch of metal only caused him to inch closer to Keith.

Not that he objected.

...should he be objecting?

Anyways, the two of them were walking so long to the point they were getting tired. Keith was contemplating taking a break for a few minutes when he saw a light up ahead. (They were using their flashlights in order to see at this point.)

“Hey, Lance,” Keith started, turning around to face Lance. Lance looked… guilty of something. His shoulders were hunched in slightly and he looked askance. “Something wrong?”

“I--I’m…uh. Nothing?” he said, his voice going higher as he spoke. Keith shrugged it off and continued.

“There’s a light up ahead, look,” Keith said, pointing forward. Lance’s gaze followed Keith’s finger and he suddenly perked up. 

“Light!” Lance exclaimed. He took Keith into a fierce hug and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m _not_ gonna die today! I can see the new episode of the Bachelorette tonight!”

Lance started half-running, half-dragging Keith through the rest of the tunnel. Through Keith’s gay panic of ‘Holy shit, Lance just kissed me. My cheek is warm. Am I red? I’m probably red.’ he couldn’t help but think: Lance was just worried about missing The Bachelorette the entire time?

When Lance’s insistent tugging on Keith’s hand came to a stop, Keith realized two things.

One: Lance had a _really_ harsh grip.

Two: He was really cute when he was surprised by something.

Oh no.

He’s _cute_.

When Keith finally looked at what Lance was so enamored by, he couldn’t help but be amazed, too.

The tunnel opened out into a huge clearing where sharp pieces of rock curled up into the sky like a cage. The rock was a dark black against the stormy, gray sky. What really stood out, though, were the crystal formations. Crystals from the size of pennies to people sprouted out of the rock in various shades of aubergine to a deep maroon. 

“Not to sound like a cliche old lady, but that shit is breathtaking, yo,” Lance said, wiping a fake tear from his eye. Keith pushed his shoulder in response.

“What the heck man? I thought we were having a _moment_ ,” Lance said. Keith’s eyebrows raised.

“Nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen,” He said, deadpan. Lance’s face scrunched in confusion before he realized what he was referencing. 

“It’s been a year dude, let it go,” Lance said, tossing some dirt at Keith. Keith then retaliated. As per usual, it grew to a point where both parties were covered in dirt and panting heavily. 

“I... totally… won that,” Lance said, panting between words. 

“Over my-- what the heck?” Keith said. He was hit with something wet on his nose. When he wiped it off, he found a translucent green liquid on the back of his hand.

“ _Dude_ , you totally just got nailed with some space bird poop,” Lance said, laughing until he himself was hit with one on the leg. “Oh, gross!”

Keith chuckled, threatening to touch Lance with the green stuff on his hand. Lance shrieked before attempting to run away. Keith chased after him and soon the two of them were being bombarded with green drops.

“Oh,” Lance said, stopping in his tracks, “It’s just rain.” Keith, who was not expecting Lance to stop so suddenly, completely barreled into him. The pair ended up lying on the ground with Keith laying directly on top of Lance.

“God?” Lance asked, “This was not how I wanted to go out.” He let his arms fall limply to his sides. 

“You have a specific way you want to die?” Keith asked, trying (and failing )to raise his head.

“Anything that involves _not_ getting crushed by a cute mullet is pretty much on the list,” Lance said. Keith’s face turned very red.

“Cute?” he asked. It was now Lance’s turn to be flustered. 

“Did I say that? Well, I-- I mean--”

Pidge now chose _this exact time_ to chime in on the comms, which were magically working. “Yo, guys? We managed to stabilize the tunnel and dig our way through. Where are you two?”

“I--uh, “ Lance stammered. Keith rolled off of him and sat cross-legged on the ground, unfortunately landing in a huge, green puddle.

“The cave we went through ended up being the opening to a clearing with a bunch of crystals. Could one of you track our suits and pick us up?” Keith said.

“Wait-- you’re telling _me_ that I just spent the last _five_ hours digging out rocks while you two took a leisurely stroll through crystal town?” Hunk chimed in.

“That would be a yes, Hunketh,” Lance said.

“You better bring me back a crystal,” Hunk said.

“I’ll bring the biggest crystal there is, bro.”

“Bro…”

“Allura, please come to pick me up,” Keith groaned. When Lance and Hunk got into Bro Mode™, there was no shutting them off for a _very_ long time. 

“No problem, Keith,” Allura said.

“So quick to leave me, Keith?” Lance said, sitting up and wrapping an arm around him, “I thought we were having a good time.” 

They were, so Keith said, “Nope, not at all.” You know, like a liar. Lance gasped and once again, the pair dissolved into a wrestling match.

Thank God for the earthquakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at me, four days in a row and on time.  
> Applaud me.


	5. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance in a haunted house, except on the other side.

Lance didn’t _really_ need to work at a haunted house. He had plenty of money from over the summer and his college provided all his food and education. He was good on clothes and his various toiletries. But the chance to scare a bunch of kids _and_ get to dress up in funny costumes? He definitely needs to take advantage of that. 

It was made ten times better when he was able to drag his boyfriend, Keith, into it.

“I don’t understand why I have to do this,” Keith said. He was holding a flyer asking for employees at Voltron’s annual haunted house. In Keith’s other hand was Lance’s. 

“Just think! We get to scare kids and drunk college students! And you can dress up like a werewolf as much as your little furry heart can take,” Lance batted his eyelashes at Keith, who was growing slightly annoyed.

“I show you my old DeviantArt _one time_ with _one_ furry picture on there as a _request_ , and _this_ is what I get for attempting to bond with you?” Keith asked, he put on a fake pout and squeezed Lance’s hand.

“You really gotta be careful about which bonding moments I’m able to remember,” Lance said. He planted a kiss on Keith’s cheek while he stammered in indignation.

“I--well-- you!” Keith tried to get the words out as Lance pulled him along. Lance couldn’t stop chuckling, even as they approached the door.

This was a great idea.

\----

This was a terrible idea. 

Lance did not account for the fact that it was still _hot as hell_ during the day and at night the costumes did nothing to keep them warm. The building the haunted house was staged in was horribly decrepit to “add some realism” as Coran, the owner, had put it. This meant there was no heating, there was a danger of falling boards from the closed off upstairs, sections of the floorboards tended to fall through, and rusted nails littered the ground.

The guests were awfully impressed with everything. Lance knew that if the word got out that everything _wasn’t_ staged, there would be about twenty lawsuits on Coran’s desk by the morning.

Damn those law majors. 

At the very least, Lance was able to sneak off with Keith an hour early when the crowd trickled down each night. He may have been caught a few times, but who counts a repeat occurrence? Definitely not this biology major. 

“I can’t believe you drug me into this,” Keith said. It was the second to last day of the haunted house. There were more people tonight than any others, so Lance was unable to escape at all with Keith. Lance may have been slightly more aggressive in order to funnel people through faster. 

“I can’t believe you stayed _this_ long,” Lance replied. That was true. Working a haunted house was grueling work and Lance knew that Keith had a busy schedule. (Lance loved his smart, nerdy boyfriend.)

“...it’s because I love you?” Keith said. The two of them were in the bathroom of the haunted house (the one part of the building that wasn’t decrepit) and removing all their makeup and costumes. 

Lance kissed Keith on the nose and went back to removing his fake ears. Keith found humor in the fact that _Lance_ was forced into the werewolf role. 

“Need help with those ears?” Keith asked. He spit out his fake fangs (as all good vampires have) and absentmindedly started rubbing off the fake blood. 

“Have experience with these?” Lance countered. Keith stared him down and flicked his nose, immediately going back to cleaning off his face. 

“You gotta admit, I’m pretty hot dressed like this,” Lance said. He started draping himself over Keith, who had finally given up on getting anything off his face tonight.

“I find you pretty hot all the time,” Keith said, deadpan. If Lance’s skin was lighter, he would’ve been firetruck red. 

“I! You- uh,” Lance started stammering. He moved off of Keith and practically started flailing about. “You can’t just _say_ things like that!”

“How do you feel about doing things?” Keith asked innocently. Lance blanched and start to say nonsensical words.

“You--I--nope--can’t--you,” he went off while Keith started laughing the in the background. After a while, Lance just walked up to him and aggressively kissed him.

“You are _so_ infuriating,” Lance said. Keith just stared off into the distance as he ascended to the astral realm. Or, you know. Just had Gay Thoughts™. 

“Yo, Earth to Keith?” Lance shook Keith gently.

“Keith is no longer available, leave a message at the tone.” Keith talked blankly, perfectly imitating Siri. Damn Keith for picking up on Lance’s theatrics. 

“Keith, babe.”

“Beeeeeeep.”

“Babe.”

“You should… kiss me again.”

“Okay.” And Lance took him by the neck. 

This was a great decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like this is less words than usual but family stuff came up and aksjdghakdfjg


	6. Lazy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure fluff. Idk. I thought it was cute.

Lance loved days like this. The day after a rainfall when everything smelled sweet. The damp leaves of fall airing out and covering Lance’s house in a deep perfume. The Saturday after work that he had _no plans_ for in the first time in a month. The Saturday that Keith just so happened to have stayed over for.

Keith laid curled on top of Lance’s chest, something that had taken the two of them time to accomplish. They both had accomplished so much over the course of their relationship.

Relationship.

_Theirs._

Lance pulled Keith tighter to his chest, sighing heavily. He was in the state of being half awake, half still dreaming. What little consciousness he did had was used to admire his boyfriend.

Damn, he was in love.

Eventually, Keith stirred and raised his head to face Lance. Keith’s hair had puffed up to resemble a lion’s mane. Lance raised his hand to smooth on a particularly obtrusive piece down. 

“Hey,” he said softly. He rubbed his eye and scrunched his nose.

“Hey,” Lance said. He brought Keith’s head down with his hand to kiss his forehead, moving a part of Keith’s hair aside. _Damn_ , he was in love. 

Keith hummed contently and returned to his spot on Lance’s chest. “What time is it?”

“About…” Lance raised a little to see the clock, ”2:30 pm.” Keith tensed slightly.

“ _2:30_?”

“Uh, yeah,” Lance said. Keith groaned and rolled off of him, stretching his arms.

“We wasted the entire day.” Keith halfway whined. He moved his arm across his chest and pushed against it. “We never get Saturdays off.”

“I don’t mind spending it like this, though.”’ Lance said. He got up and draped his arms around Keith’s shoulders, nuzzling into his neck. “You need to sleep more, babe.”

Keith relented and wrapped his arms around Lance, “I _do_ , just not as much as you.” Lance blew a raspberry at him. In retaliation, Keith brought him into a kiss, into which Lance went along happily.

“What was that for?” He asked, the two finally breaking apart.

“You care too much and I love you for it,” Keith said, nudging his nose against Lance’s to ask for another kiss. (Lance obliged.)

Even after all these years of dating, Lance was still shocked when Keith said ‘I love you.’ Lance knew he had a rough go at life and had trouble opening up. It took them about three months until they were 100% on the communication side of things. Even longer to get used to the casual touches, or at least, to get Keith to initiate them.

Lance was always a touchy person. He always had a hand on a friend’s shoulder or their arm. Keith was, to say the least, very much touch-starved. He loved every minute of Lance’s hugs but was never able to initiate them.

Until now.

Fun fact: Keith was a clingy, teddy bear once he got comfy with you. Hunk nearly screamed the first time he saw Keith rest his head on Lance’s shoulder while Lance was talking. (Cue Lance being seriously confused and Keith becoming very red. Pidge recorded the whole thing.) Most of Lance’s time with Keith was spent holding hands or cuddling or sitting in each other’s laps. Lance...really liked it when Keith was in this lap.

Panting, Keith finally moved away from him. Keith rested his forehead against Lance’s. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” Lance waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Keith stared at him and shoved a pillow in his face. 

“I hate you, I’m breaking up with you,” Keith loudly declared. He was smiling and half covering his face with his hand. 

“You love me, you’re gonna be with me _forever_ ,” Lance said through the pillow, “You wanna hug me, you wanna kiss me, you wanna make--” Keith fell on top of him before he could finish. Lance let out a small ‘oof’ when his back hit the bed. Keith’s head, once again, ended up on Lance’s chest. 

“You’re the worst,” Keith groaned. His cheeks were ablaze. Lance just hummed and carded his fingers Keith’s insanely messy hair. It went down to his shoulders at this point. Lance absolutely loved playing with it, so much so that Keith had at least one braid in his hair from day to day. 

“I’m still hungry though,” Keith murmured. 

“Postmates?” Lance offered, Keith shook his head yes. Lance carded through Keith’s hair with one hand and ordered Postmates with the other.

“The one bagel from the place--”

“With the one spread that you like so much, I know,” Lance said. He put his phone on the end table. “It’ll be here in 20 minutes.”

“Would you make me a cup of tea while we wait?” Keith asked, batting his eyes. Lance rolled his eyes and finally moved off the bed. Keith wrapped the blanket around him to make up for the lost warmth. 

“Yes my dearest, my sunshine, my light of my life,” Lance said dramatically. Keith covered his face with a pillow.

Lance smirked and started to walk out the door. “Hey,” Keith said.

Lance turned around and raised an eyebrow.

“That’s a cute butt,” Keith said, grinning wildly. Lance covered his face in his hands.

“Keiiiiiiith,” Lance started, “You can’t just say things like that.” Keith smiled triumphantly and walked over to him, still covered in the blanket.

“What about things like this?” Keith leaned in to whisper in Lance’s ear. “Wanna take a shower with me later?”

Lance froze for a solid 30 seconds before replying, “Hell yes.”

Damn, he was in love.


	7. Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is knee-deep into a conspiracy and thinks Lance is a witch. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I might actually make this into an entire story if yall are into it. If not... well, there will be another prompt tomorrow.

Keith was convinced that his boyfriend was a witch. 

...Okay, that sounded a lot crazier out loud.

What he _meant_ was that Lance obviously had control over some dark forces that were innate in every facet of life.

....This really wasn’t making his case. 

Look, Keith wasn’t a _magic_ guy. He believed in things with physical evidence, things you could see and touch and feel, like Bigfoot or Mothman. He liked witness accounts and shaky videos. He liked concrete pictures and threads on Reddit with way too many examples to _not_ be true.

...Okay, that last one may be a stretch, but there are _things_ out there. No matter how much Lance kisses him on the forehead and calls Keith his ‘adorable little conspiracy theorist.’

Lance.

Anyways, the ‘witch’ thing did start with a picture. Lance was inconspicuously taking a selfie with Keith and posted it on Instagram. That was when Keith noticed a _freaking tea kettle floating_ in the background of the pic. When Keith pointed it out, Lance shrugged and said it might be a poltergeist, which stood out in Keith’s brain for two reasons.

Lance was _terrified_ of ghosts. Keith took him on a ghost hunt once and it mostly entailed Keith attempting to do some quote-unquote “spoopy stuff” (thanks Hunk) while Lance shrieked and held onto Keith the entire time. The fact that Lance could nonchalantly suggest ghosts without immediately burning sage and making a salt circle was...suspicious, at the most.

Secondly, Keith had thoroughly checked out their shared apartment for _any_ signs of paranormal activity. Everything from an EVP test to the _freaking_ Charlie Charlie challenge. Even Keith’s Ouija board didn’t work, and heavens know that his Ouija board has been a part of some freaky shit. (Keith had to retire it for a few months before daring to use it again. Ghosts, man.)

And thirdly, any normal poltergeist would have caused cold spots, cupboards opening and closing, missing items, and flickering lights before it so much as touched a _mug_ , much less a teapot.

Obviously. 

Another thing that pointed towards Lance being a witch was the endless amounts of bottles and containers the man had in his supposed ‘skin care’ collection. It was no secret that Lance liked to keep up a daily skincare routine, Keith fell victim to many face masks and creams that Lance just _insisted _he tried out.__

__Not that he minded._ _

__But the sheer _size_ of his collection was suspicious. It was the perfect place to hide potions, or rather, ingredients for potions. _ _

__Not to mention, Lance had a scary knowledge of plants and their uses. Lance claimed that his abuela taught him all of that. Keith supposed that could very well be true. If...he _entire_ family could be witches. They could be an entire _coven_ themselves._ _

__The family all wore these matching, leather bracelets with this strange talisman. They could be the coven’s symbol or something, warding them off against evil spirits. Lance had a bunch of necklaces and bracelets like the one he wore each day, maybe those were charms. Maybe--_ _

__Keith was cut off from his train of thought at the sound of Lance finally coming home. “Babe,” he called out from the door, “You would not _believe_ the day I had. Michelle…What are you doing?”_ _

__Keith froze. He… probably should’ve done his research in a more inconspicuous place. Papers he printed off were scattered everywhere with lines of yarn connecting them. His laptop was open to some pretty Satan-y looking page that was playing ominous music._ _

__“Uhhhhh,” Keith started. He really didn’t have an explanation for Lance, not without thoroughly embarrassing himself._ _

__Wow, he really let himself fall down the rabbit hole this time._ _

__“Please tell me you aren’t trying to summon a demon,” Lance pleaded. He set his bag down and started to clean up Keith’s mess. He stared at on page and raised an eyebrow. “Witches? I thought you didn’t believe in magic.”_ _

__“I--uh--was opening myself to the possibility?” Keith said. He started to assist Lance in cleaning his mess up. Wow, Keith should _not_ be allowed to stay home alone on his days off. His mess covered the entire living room. Any suspicion that Lance could possibly be a witch dissipated. This was _his_ Lance, _his_ love of his life. There was no way he could be a secret coven member._ _

__In the middle of cleaning, Lance managed to swoop Keith into a soft kiss. “Well, hello there,” Lance purred. Keith sighed and melted into his arms. That is, before he noticed one crucial thing._ _

__“Lance, you seriously stink,” Keith said, pushing him away slightly, “Like, go take a shower, burn your clothes.”_ _

__Lance sniffed his shirt and immediately recoiled, “Yeah, I was in charge of feeding the dolphins today.”_ _

__Keith just shook his head. “Please, get rid of your clothes, I’ll get the shower running,” Lance smirked in response._ _

__“Are you wanting to join me?” Lance asked. He jutted out a hip and pretended to check his nails. Keith rolled his eyes and started pushing Lance towards their bedroom._ _

__“Not if you don’t _hurry_ , because I will lock you out for an _extended_ period of time,” Keith said. He could hear Lance laughing as the door slammed shut. _ _

__Keith walked into the bathroom, pulled his shirt off, and immediately fell._ _

__It wasn’t a hard fall by any means, but he did end up hitting his wrist on the wall behind the toilet. He winced and rubbed at his wrist, checking for any damage. He looked up at the wall behind the toilet to see if he cracked any tiles._ _

__Except that the wall wasn’t there._ _

__Keith was all for Mandela effects. Hell, he’s watched endless hours of examples of them. Though, he didn’t think an entire _room_ of his apartment could just appear. It was filled with jars and bottles and… was that a _cauldron_?_ _

__Holy shit, Keith was right._ _

__He was _entirely, inexplicably, right.__ _

__“Lance!” Keith called out. Lance appeared at the door, entirely naked, before realizing what Keith had discovered. Lance’s face turned pale and his body went completely rigid._ _

__Keith paid no mind and ran up to him, grasping his shoulders excitedly. “Tell me _everything_.” Keith’s eyes were ablaze with a new light as Lance looked down at him._ _

__"But… the shower?” Lance asked awkwardly. Keith looked at the shower and then back at Lance._ _

__“Shower, then an explanation.”_ _

__Lance nodded weakly._ _

__Keith was _right_. _Right.__ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith has his priorities straight. Or rather, gay.


	8. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith and Lance find a cat and Lance is weak towards Keith's whims.
> 
> Or, alternatively:
> 
> In which Klance adopts a cat son.

“Lance, we have to keep him.”

“ _Keith_.”

“Lance, we can’t just _leave_ him.”

Lance sighed heavily. The couple were walking through the streets of the city on a rainy day and heard a subtle crying coming from an alleyway. Keith brazenly tore through the boxes of trash (amongst...other things) and found a box of blankets containing one, small kitten. 

Keith was currently sitting on the ground with the kitten curled into his chest, of whom was purring contently. Lance stood next to him, shaking his head.

“Keith, our landlord doesn’t allow pets. If we have a cat, we risk getting caught,” Lance reasoned. Keith only held the cat tighter to his chest. 

Lance _really_ hated to be the bad guy here. The cat was seriously cute. It’s bright green eyes stood out brilliantly against his silky black coat. There were a few spots in his coat that were falling out from stress and malnutrition. Lance could tell he was going to grow into a truly magnificent beast, that is, if he got the proper care. There was no way he would be able to survive on the streets alone.

The kitten turned its head around and faced Lance. Blinking once. Twice.

Lance sighed once more and gave in. “Fine,” he started. Keith lit up significantly. “But only for tonight. Tomorrow we can see if Shiro or Hunk or the Holts can take him in.”

Keith nodded in agreeance. He unzipped his jacket and slipped the kitten inside, its small little head peering out the top where the opening was. Keith held it up through his jacket and smiled at Lance.

“You’re really lucky I love you,” Lance said. He then hooked his arm through Keith’s free one and led the pair, or rather, group out of the alley into the rainy city streets. Keith kissed Lance on the cheek and sent him inside a corner store to pick up some milk at a corner store for the kitten. (Keith was very much lactose intolerant but had no impulse control, so they couldn’t keep any at the house.)

Keith was _so_ lucky Lance loved him.

After retrieving the milk, Lance went back to his spot at Keith’s side and they continued down the path towards their apartment.

“So, I’ve been thinking about what to name him,” Keith started. Lance froze.

“No, no, no, we are _not_ naming him. You’ll get attached and it’ll be that much harder to give him up,” Lance said. Keith shrugged.

“Are we supposed to just call him ‘kitty’ the entire time?” 

“He seems pretty content with it, isn’t that right kitty?” The kitten mewled in response, but Keith looked unimpressed.

“Everything deserves a name,” Keith pleaded. That jerk. Pulling out Lance’s trick? Uncalled for. Stevey the cup, Jefferson the drier, Mildred the magazine, and Tim didn’t deserve this. 

“What are your ideas?” Lance asked. If the kitty _had_ to be named, it at least should be one deserving of power, of dignity, of status and--

“I was thinking Yorak.”

That was...not what Lance was thinking.

“Yorak? What about something like… Cosmo?” Lance suggested. Keith stared at him like he just killed a...well, kitten.

“Cosmo? What kind of name is that?” Keith asked. Lance was incredulous. 

“What kind of name is Yorak?”

“I don’t know, but it’s better than _Cosmo_.”

Lance gasped in fake hurt. “You take that back.”

Keith’s eyes gleamed with a new light. He leaned closer to Lance’s ear and whispered, “Make me.”

“Boy, Imma--”

Cosmo-Yorak mewled loudly and started wiggling out of Keith’s jacket, interrupting Lance and… whatever he was about to do. Lance grabbed onto him and held him close before Cosmo-Yorak managed to hit the ground. Unfortunately, that led Keith to catch the milk. Thank emo boys and their impressive reflexes. 

“We-uh,” Lance said, covering the kitten from the elements as best he could, “We should probably hurry home.” Keith nodded in agreement before dragging Lance off this time. They managed to get to their apartment before the worst of the storm hit.

“We need to start taking Ubers,” Lance said. Cosmo-Yorak made it out mostly dry while Lance… did not. Keith was in the same boat.

“But you love window shopping and people watching,” Keith countered. Lance opened his mouth and then closed it. Damn Keith for being attentive. 

Lance started stripping his wet clothing before being pushed into the bedroom.

“Not in front of the child,” Keith said, almost laughing.

“It’s a _cat_ Lance pleaded. Seconds after, he heard the door slam shut behind him and Keith giggling. That was… that was really nice.

Despite it only taking Lance five minutes to get dressed, he found Keith curled up on the sofa with the kitten in his arms. Keith doesn’t always sleep, but when he does, he’s out cold.

Lance guided Keith’s wet jacket off his arms and pulled a blanket over him. After five seconds of deliberation, Lance joined him, Keith immediately latching onto Lance. Lance looked at Cosmo-Yorak and smiled. The kitten lay curled up right between them, careful not to get crushed.

Another day with him couldn’t hurt, right?


End file.
